someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Night Before
18th November will be on my mind for a very long time. I never really believed in supernatural tales but that all changed once this happened. The tale begins on calm Monday night. I was planning to steal from a house in the neighborhood. I need the money to pay for my mothers’ operation but had very little. I knew the owners were out of town so today would be a perfect day to break in. Sometimes they hide the keys certain places to avoid losing them. I found the back door house key underneath one of the plant pots. After entering the house, I found the safe which was in the master bedroom. The safe had a 6-digit password. Fortunately for me, the pass code to the safe was lying on cabinet next to the bed. I successfully cracked the safe and the money was there, glistening in front me. I took the money and closed the safe door. Shortly after though I heard the stairs creak ever so slightly. I never expected someone to still be here. I had to hide quickly. I hid underneath the bed hoping no one would find me. I heard the door slowly crept open and the light switch was flicked on. The floorboards were creaking which meant the person was looking round but they could not find me. After an intense few seconds the light switch was flicked off and the person went back upstairs. I waited a bit to be sure before heading slowly for the backdoor. After leaving the house, I placed the key back under the plant pot before running home. I ran back to my house who I was sharing with a friend. After entering my room, I left the money in one of the cabinet drawers hoping that he would not find it as he likes to look around my room. I had to leave the house in the morning to continue with my studies but once I finished, I went home to see if the money was there but to my shock it was not. I should have hid the money better, my heart was filled with rage. I have to kill him. I arranged a meeting with him at a secluded location at sundown. As time got closer, I pondered whether I wanted to do this. A voice in my mind told me that he deserves it, I should have my revenge. I arrived at the location and moments later he arrived. Little did he know that he was about to die. I drew the gun out and pulled the trigger. It was a direct hit to the head. As he fell to the ground, I was horrified about what I had done. I hid the body and ran back home making sure I wasn’t followed. To take my mind of the murder, I wanted to play my favourite game, Assassin’s Creed 4. While playing the game, I began to forget about the murder. I am currently in the present day, hacking some computers. One of the computers that I hacked had a file entitled as ’???’ It was a sound file. I played the recording and the voice on the recording made me tremble. The voice was the person that I killed. The following is the full message of the recording. “Testing, testing, is this thing working? Ah hey buddy, hope you are enjoying the game. I have a few surprises in store for you. I will make you suffer for killing me. Speak to you soon buddy”. A new file appeared on the tablet entitled ‘Surprise’. I hesitantly clicked on the file. The file contained an image that made me freeze in fear. It was a picture of the person I killed with his eyes shut. The eyes then begun to open slowly. It felt as if the spirit of the person is watching me through the picture. Out of fear, I put away the tablet but moments later I went on my tablet to obtain evidence of the picture however the picture was not there. It vanished without a trace. I rebooted the game hoping that the picture might be there but after accessing the touchpad, it was not there. Feeling uncomfortable, I entered the Animus. As I entered the Animus, the AI began to update some settings. “Updating Animus parameters, initiating new file ‘hello buddy’, error unable to execute file”. “Ah you got off easy there, guess you will have to wait.” The animus then loaded back to the past. The game played normally until the next segment of the present day. A new file entitled as “puzzle time” appeared on the tablet. The file contained several pictures from my past, every good day and every bad day. A new picture would appear every 5 seconds. This went on for several minutes, the pictures filled up the TV screen. Then moments later, the Animus then began to imitate a new file and he appeared as a hologram similar to Subject 16. “It is nice to see you again my friend, you will be here with me forever and there is no escape. I began to tear up, knowing that I will forever be haunted by him and there is no escape. Moments later though, an unknown voice said in a sincere and calm way, “wake up”. I woke up screaming still remembering that I killed someone but then I looked to find there was somebody next to me. It was the person I killed. “You’re alive, but how is this possible? What date is it today?” I asked him. He was looking puzzled and replied “17th November.” I was relieved to find out that was just a dream. Shortly after waking up, I began playing Assassins Creed 4, I was in the present day and there was a sticky note next to my workstation and I received one final surprise. The message was “You have been warned.”Category:Video Games Category:Creepypasta Category:Assassins Creed Category:Video Game Category:Creepypastas Category:Real Life Category:Original Story